


Damnit dean

by Mrs_awesomeness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, More plot than I expected, Smut, but the smut should make up for it, slight plot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_awesomeness/pseuds/Mrs_awesomeness
Summary: Dean get High after having a big fight with you smut ensues.





	1. Damnit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from Oregon so weed is a legal eagle.  
> P.S this is my first time writing any type of fan fic so It's likely to be shit, but ya gotta start somewhere.

"Damn it dean, I said I'm fine!" I yelled. Dean followed closely behind you.  
"Y/n you could of gotten yourself killed." Dean replied.  
"But I didn't" I said as I slammed my bedroom door and shoved my dresser in front of it. Dean was still talking but I tuned him out by putting in my earbuds and blasting 21 pilots.  
After about three hours and 3 bags of sour gummy worms. I snuck out of my room. I was planning on scrounging up some dinner then burrowing back into the nest that was my room, but my plans changed when I saw dean high off his ass laying on the floor surrounded by copious amounts of weed and alcohol. He was singing a bad rendition of 'twinkle twinkle little star'. As I walked into the kitchen he sat up and flipped me off.  
"Your a big meanie pants." He slurred out "you went and tried to fight a vaimpire nest all by your self! Then as if that weren't enough you didn't tell me or Sammy boy where you went." He said as he dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
"Jesus crist dean" I said as I bent down to help him up, my dinner quickly forgotten.  
"don't touch me!" He pouted.  
"Dean come on, get up." I begged him. After about fifteen minutes of struggling with him I gave up and went to ask Sam for help. "Hey Sammy, can you help me?" I called through the bunker. Sam wonders out of the library looking confused.  
"What do you nee..." he said before bursting into a laugh.  
"Yeah yeah, so funny, now help me get him up." I grumbled. Sam pulled out his phone snapped a couple pictures, presumably for blackmail, before hauling dean up bridal style and carrying him down the hall.  
"What room y/n?" Sam asked  
"umm put him in his room." I said pushing the door open for Sam. "Thanks Sam" I called after him. I thought I heard a grunt. I went to get a Bottle of asprin and water when I heard a loud thump coming from deans room. I quickly grabbed my supplies befor hurrying towards the sound. As I walked in I saw dean looking through a box of stuff that he had presumably pulled off of the shelf. I sat on the edge of the bed, I sighed and said sweetly  
"dean honey why don't you come lay down and we can talk." I recalled my babysitting days and smirked at how much dean acted like a 5 year old.  
"I don't wanna" dean pouted  
"dean sweetie you need to go to bed now" I crooned.  
"I'm not tired" he said with a yawm, in true five year led fashion.  
"How 'bout this, if you lay down I'll make you waffles tomorrow? That sound good?" Dean scrambled up and flopped down on the bed, still fully clothed. I stripped him down to his boxers trying to ignore the dampness growing between my legs.  
"Dean you are an idiot, but your my idiot." I said as I got up to leave the room,  
"y/n, will you stay with me?" Dean asked actually sounding nervous. I hesitated for a couple seconds before shutting the door and kicking off my shoes. I lay down next to him and giggling at his batman nightlight. Dean reached out for me and pulled me close to him before falling asleep. I sighed 'yes he may be high and drunk, but he is still cuddling with me.' I though in my head before drifting off.


	2. Damnit dean smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of damnit dean

You had been up for about an hour scrolling through Ifunny. you were just about to go back to sleep when you felt a strong arm wrap around you thigh and another around your chest, before being pulled back and into dean.  
"Morning sweet tart" dean grumbled into your ear.  
"Sweet tart?" You questioned  
"Your sweet and sour, and I figured you wouldn't want to be called chicken." He mumbled. You laughed and turned over to face him. You stretched up and softly kissed him before starting to nibble his jaw.  
"You know, we haven't had makeup sex for that fight yet." You whispered in his ear before starting to move down his body. You yelped as you got pulled up and thrown on your back.  
"fighting with you doesn't work, so I'll punish you some other way." Dean said with a smirk. You were suddenly very glad that you were wearing your lace panties.  
"I am very ok with that" you said as you wrapped your legs around his waist trying to pull him down to you. Dean started to suck and bite his way down your neck to the shirt you were wearing. When he incounterd this obsticle he proceeded to rip it in two. Dean growled as he felt how wet it made you.  
"Does my baby girl like it when I'm rough." He already knew the answer, and it was yes. You pulled his lips to yours and kissed him fiercely before flipping him over and pulling your bra off leaving both of you in just your underwear. Dean reached up and began kneeling your breasts. He pulled and squeezed your nipples making you rock your hips. In that moment the amount of clothing was to much and simply needed to be removed, you slid Doug deans legs and pulled his length out of his boxers before pulling them off and throwing them over your shoulder, you grinned before shoving his dick down your throat, you hummed and dean nearly came from the feeling. you pulled him out of you mouth with a obscene pop and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before blowing where you had just licked. Dean groaned and thrust his hips up as you put his whole length back into your mouth. One of deans favorite things about you was that you had little to no gag reflex, meaning you could take all of him at once, which considering his impressive girth and length, was no small feat. You began to massage his balls whilst sucking his dick and he soon came.  
"Fuck y/n, your too good for me." Dean said "but now it's my turn." He pulled you up so you were sitting on his chest.  
"These gotta go he said looking disapprovingly at you panties, before you could process what he was about to do he had already grabbed a large knife and sliced your panties into shreds. If you had had time to think about the fact that those cost 30$ You might have been mad. Dean dropped the knife back on the night stand and pulled you up so you were hovering above his mouth. You became extremely self conscious, this wasn't the first time you'd slept with dean but you were concerned about suffocating him with your thighs.  
"Trust me kitten, I can take it." Dean said reading your thoughts. You still didn't quite believe him but all thoughts left your head as he licked a stripe up your slit.  
"Oh dean, fuck" you said between moans. You held onto the bed frame so you wouldn't fall and kill the man whose face you were currently sitting on.  
"fuck, fuckity fuck, fucktaitor, fucking fuck" you hissed out feeling your climax approaching, dean moved his mouth to you clit and pushed one finger into your soaked core, he began to shallowly thrust in and out before adding another finger, he continued to suck at your clit which had you rocking into his mouth and fingers.  
"Come for me babygirl" dean growled, for once you listened and came so hard that you saw white.  
"Atta girl, now everyone in a three mile radius knows my name." Dean said jokingly but sounding a little proud. You slid down to where you were straddling his stomach.  
"Oh hush, they learned it a long time ago." You teased right back.  
"You guys are gross!" Sam yelled before slamming the bunker door. You and dean burst out laughing. You slid off of him and curled into deans chest and started drawing little patterns onto his chest.  
"Hey babygirl" dean purred while stroking your hair, "if you ever lie to me again about hunting alone, you won't come for a month and you will have to spend the day with Sam and Gabriel being all moony over each other." Your eyes widened  
"You wouldn't dare" you stared and looked up at him expecting his normally loving gaze but instead found it holding a dangerous glint, you realized he wasn't joking. "Have I told you how amazing and how good of a boyfriend you are lately?" You asked sweetly, now drawing loopy hearts all over his pecs. "because I should say those more often." Dean gave you a bitch face that rivaled sams, you leans up and kissed him gently.  
"I pinky promise to not leave this bunker with out telling you where I'm going." you said curling back into deans chest and falling asleep.


End file.
